Shoya Valin
Cornelius Gregory McFly (born September 27, 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), where he competes under the ring name Shoya Valin. He is a former WWE X-Division Champion. WWE for Extreme Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2009) In 2008, McFly signed a developmental contract with WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he debuted in December by defeating Caleb O'Neal. On December 16, 2008, McFly, wrestling under his real name teamed with Kris Logan to defeat Ryback and Jon Cutler in a tag team match. Throughout early 2009, McFly continued wrestling in tag team matches, and changed his name to 'The Flying Monkey' in February and began wearing a costume inspired by the flying monkeys in The Wizard of Oz. Debut and X-Division Champion(2009) The Flying Monkey made his WWE television debut on the September 18, 2009 SmackDown!, appearing in a backstage segment where he spoke nonesense to the camera. His first match was later in the evening, where he picked up an upset victory over former-World Heavyweight Champion Rejinaldo. He continued to pick up victories over Superstars like Richard Dweck and Jason Jordan . He also teamed with Tom LoBiondo in a losing effort against Andy Brookes and Jasper Merrick, leading Monkey to believe the two were friends despite LoBiondo's statements to the contrary. He would go on to win a poll on wwefe.com that allowed him to challenge for the X-Division Championship at Cyber Sunday against Amazing Red, as the title had been recently vacated by LoBiondo. Monkey won the title, and chose to keep the custom black version of the belt LoBiondo had used as a tribute to his "good friend". Monkey would go on to enter a program where Kayley Hale was chasing his championship. The two met at Survivor Series, with Hale winning the championship. Alliance with Vince McMahon Losing the X-Division Championship marked a change in McFly's character, as The Flying Monkey was seen hanging up his costume on the November 27, 2009 edition of SmackDown. He defeated a returning Sting that same night, competing under the name Shoya Valin and debuting new a ring attire, music, and finishing maneuver called "Serious Business". Valin was soon picked by Vince McMahon as the man who would take the WWE United States Championship off of Jasper Merrick. Valin entered a Triple Threat Match with Merrick and Nero for the title at Armageddon, in which Merrick retained. On December 24, wwefe.com confirmed that Valin had suffered a torn labrum in his shoulder that would require surgery, and would miss up to 4-6 months of ring action. On the March 29, 2010 edition of RAW, McMahon mentioned Valin in a segment where he listed his personal choices for the Year End Awards, citing Valin as his choice for "X-Division Star of the Year". Valin returned on the April 30, 2010 edition of SmackDown, targeting Slade Mathens as a hired hand for Vince McMahon, who had been feuding with Mathens since WrestleMania. He showed disgust for Slade's "Goofball Phoenix" gimmick, comparing it to his own time as The Flying Monkey. On that same episode, Valin made his in-ring return, defeating Johnny Wright in a squash match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Serious Business (Rolling cutter) :* Flying Monkey Press/''Shooting Star Press'' *'Signature moves' :* Bridging German suplex :* Bridging Northern Lights suplex :* Fireman's carry gutbuster, sometimes from the second rope :* Koji clutch :* Monkey flip :* Stinger splash :* Superkick :* Swinging neckbreaker :* T-Bone Suplex (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam) *'Entrance Themes' :* "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly :* "Y'all Been Warned" by The Wu-Tang Clan Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :*WWE X-Division Championship (1 time) Category:1980 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:X-Division champions